Until the Last Leaf Falls
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Being kept in a underground secret facility for two years, Rea finds the world as she knew it gone with the wind. Will she manage on her own, or maybe still find her the special person to her unbeating heart. All Characters and Titles belong to their respective places.
1. The Flower Falls

_My name is Rea Sanka, I'm a Zombie. _

_Not the typical Zombie you see in the big screen or TV, but a different kind. My friend told me I was unique among the others. Able to think rationally to a level of those who are still alive. Though zombie instincts got the better of me sometimes, but I can get it back under control sooner, which fascinated Zombie-freakhead scientists or people like Chihiro Furuya. _

_Furuya-kun, he's the reason of why I am a zombie now. He tried to bring back his pet cat from death and it so happens I got in the middle of it. I drank his resurrection potion he made thinking that it will kill me with its poison ingredients. _

_I was wrong_

_I was killed when father accidentally shove me off a cliff. But it was a miracle. How odd. To think that death is a miracle. Only an idiot would think of that. _

_But not me. _

_Surprisingly, one year has passed since I've died, I am still standing here on earth. Chihiro manage to formulate a better potion with the help of Darin Kurumiya, my friend, and of course the remaining information and notes from his grandfather Jogoro Furuya. For me and Babu, the Fuyura pet cat, everything was going to be fine. _

_I was wrong. _

_Exactly at nine in the evening in local time, I saw a missile heading straight for the town. Immediately, his father Don Furuya called everyone to pack their bags and hit the road in just 10 minutes. Funny, like the silverscreen movies just got way too serious for us._

* * *

"What on earth is going on?" asked Chihiro, he grabbing things he could find in his drawer.

"I don't know Furuya-kun but it feels-…!" Rea stopped in her words as she heard a faint but loud explosion coming from town. The flash of light is visible in the distance. Several more explosions as three more missile made home on every part of town.

"Are we at war?" Rea asked.

"I don't know, come on Rea! We have to go!" Chihiro said he grabbed Rea's unfinished packed bag and grabbed her hand at the same time. A white Van was waiting for them outside the house. Ranko appeared in the window.

"Come on you lovebirds we are going!"

Just then the air raid siren was lit up in the town. More explosions occurred as more missiles hit the town proper. It's only a matter of time if one of it hits their home. Once everyone was in, Ranko's father stepped on the gas and headed towards the direction away from town.

"What on earth is going on nee-san?" Don asked his brother.

"I don't know but this really came out from science fiction. Never thought I see the day."

"What do you mean- whoa watch out!" Rea exclaimed as she saw a person walking aimlessly in front of them. Instead of stopping Ranko's father put up speed and the person was blown to the side of the vehicle, its blood splayed on the window.

"Zombies" one word was enough to shock everyone even Mero who kept her blank expression. Rea gasped in horror and held Chihiro's hand.

"Those missile hit town, carrying some toxic gas that killed everyone in seconds turning them into zombies. One bite and your dead in seconds. We manage to get out of the restaurant just moments before it was overran by those monsters. They ate everyone, the staff, the customers, everyone" he closed his eyes, Kaoru, Ranko's mother put a hand on his shoulder. "I saw it, one my staff, after inhaling the gas, he began convulsing, then spitting out blood and white foam and dying in just 12 seconds. Another 12 seconds he stood up and began attacking the other staffs"

As they passed the city proper, everything was a mess. There was only few building that were damage by the missiles. The damage was as its people. Corpses lay everywhere, some were already standing up, and some are being devoured by groups of more. Surviving people ran away from the zombies only to get caught by the gas.

Rea felt horrified, though she's a zombie, she never though how horrific the scene was even in her point of view. To Chihiro, being a zombie maniac excited him slightly. Only movies bring him to excitement, but not seeing it real, he tried his best not to throw up in the van. He only looked down and wrapped his arms around Rea, who is more than happy to return the embrace.

Ranko notice this exchange and mentally groan, but she smiled. "At least he's with her, it's okay." She said to herself.

"Nee-san" Mero broke the tense atmosphere. "Have you called Darin-chan?"

"Telephone communication is not working, I got no reception."

"They probably got them too" Rea said.

"Damn!" Chihiro cursed silently. His zombie girlfriend tries her hardest to ease him.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine" she said leaning on his shoulder.

"I hope so"

Just then a black armored pick up truck appeared out of nowhere and slammed their vehicle on the front. Then a humvee appeared on their rear blocking the way out. Wanko's parents were killed instantly as the shock quickly crushed their bodies. Chihiro quickly cover Rea with his own body to prevent her from having the same fate. Mero, Don, and Ranko was thrown at the back rather brutally.

CRASH!

The next thing Chihiro saw is that several armed to the teeth black men carrying military grade weapons and gear, almost looking like soldiers, were dragging Rea back to their truck.

"REA!" he shouted.

Immediately, one of the men, moved towards him and slammed the but of his rifle onto to his back. Feeling hazed, he saw that his father was shot dead at point blank when he tried to rescue the girl. Mero and Ranko were unconscious blood coming from the back of their heads.

In pure white hot rage, Chihiro quickly stood up and tackled the black soldier to the ground, and quickly moved towards Rea.

"REA! I'M COMING HOLD ON!"

"FURUYA-KUN! CHIHIRO! HELP!" she said struggling as strong metal handcuffs and shackles were put on her feet and hands. It was futile and turned for the worst.

BANG!

Rea's ruby eyes widen as she saw one of the soldiers shot Chihiro in the chest. The young man stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes looking straight at her. If Rea could cry, she would. She loved Chihiro and it's so painful to see that he was dying in front of her. He gave one last smile at her before falling to the ground.

"NOOOO!" she screeched as she kept trashing on her shackles. Noticing that it was going to break, one of the soldiers placed a syringe on her neck injecting some sort of chemical. Soon Rea felt tired and weak until darkness consumed her.

"Furuya-kun…" she gave one last tone before falling 'asleep'. The white flower on her head falls to the ground and crushed by the soldiers in black. She was carried on the back of the humvee.

"This, Raven Squadron… Biotech base come in" the commander of the soldiers radioed in.

"Contact, biohazards approaching…" One of the soldiers said to him as they formed a defensive line and soon a wall of gunfire echoed in the chaotic night.

"We got the 'X-mas pakage' returning to base." The commander said rather urgently.

"Copy, Raven, bring her back in one piece and best condition. She is the key to our success."

"Roger that as you wish sir!" he turned to his men and gave a motioned order with a twirl of his finger. "We are moving out."

They quickly turned to their vehicles along with the captured Rea and head to the distant. Leaving the near dead Chihiro, unconscious Ranko, and a groggily Mero to their fate as the zombies approached them.

* * *

___The night that I will never forget. _It is the night that the flower withers. 


	2. Rea-wakened

"Furuya-kun... Furuya... F-Furuya-k-kun..." her eyes opened, looking around the metallic room. a typical sci-fi looking room. a computer, a chair, desk and bed. Rea sat up groggily.

"Where...? oh right... another day for another way to escape. How long has been again?" she asked herself.

* * *

_For two years they kept me in an underground facility. The company that abducted me was called Biotech. They are the successor of ZOmA following its shut down when Chihiro's grandfather died. They took up the research and took to new heights. Based on my studies, they perfected the formula for the undead. But their leader has other plans. _

_Seeing many movies regarding zombies as weapons of war, their leader converted these potions into toxic gases and loaded up to their missile, Striking every major cities in the world. Sounds ambitious? Yes, but they did it. _

_Now I'm stuck here, lost count of days and time and doing what they want. Thankfully they never tried to try anything very pervert to me, even though I'm dead, I am still a woman and being surround by men is really something you can't describe. _

_I never saw the leader yet, except for the face I talked to him through a phone. Of course his voice is altered to cover his identity. His words were "IF you accept our terms and let us train you to become a weapon, I can guarantee that you be alive once more." _

_Alive._

_Something, some word that left my dictionary since my abduction here. Chihiro mention it once when we talking during one of our 'dates'. My mind is still active, preserved by the potion I drank before I died. The reason I can defy the Confused state of zombies. _

_Without deny I accepted the offer. For two years, they altered my body, injecting the potion they have completed. I got my body working again. though it was a lie. Partially, in a sense that I'm still a Zombie, the only difference is that I can regenerate my wounds much faster than any other creatures on Earth. How odd. _

_Then after that, they trained me to fight. Discipline is key, I cope immediately and learned what is everything to know. All the time, I was plotting a way to escape. Memorizing the corridors I was taking everyday I manage to get it all in my head. With training I got, the memorized map, and a strong determination. My stage is set. _

_Furuya-kun, I will be back to you soon. Hold on a little longer. _

* * *

Rea was escorted towards the medical bay for the daily examination before heading towards the field for the daily routine. She looked around with glances and quickly formulating a plan in her head. She didn't want to kill the poor scientist that will examine her for the day, she tried to knock them out cold at least. Kill when absolutely necessary.

She laid down on the bed and the doctor began his work. Her hands silently moved towards the tools the doctor had on the nearby table. "Doc.."

"Yeah?" he looked towards her.

"I'm sorry"

"For what-..." he was interrupted when Rea's hands made contact with his neck. In a flash she threw the scapel blades and scissor at the two guards killing them instantly. She quickly move like an assassin and grabbed the rifle of the dead guard as well as his gear. She can't go walking around in a hospital gown, it's embarrassing. Let alone weaponless.

"I'm Sorry... but I needed it" she said to the dead guard.

Satisfied, despite a little too big for her size, she moved out only to be spoted by a scientist who sounded the alarm before running off.

"Great" she mumbled. Alarms began blaring.

The loudspeaker then lit up "Attention Subject 0001 Rea has escape all personel on alert! Approach with extreme cautious."

Running on the corridor, every scientist that she saw went running for their lives. Ignoring them and something shoving them aside, she manage to proceed to higher levels unhindered. But in about five stories from the surface, she met Biotech's resistance.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Showers of bullet hailed down on the corridor, Rea took cover from the corner of the hallway. She began firing back as soon as the barrage has openings. One by one the soldiers fall down like dominoes. But the attack was still pressed on. she has to find another way to move forward otherwise the entire facility is going down on top of her.

Seeing a thick metal door, she went to it, slung her rifle then broke the hinges of the door with one hand then carried it with the other. She then moved towards the enemy barrage using the metal door as a shield. With a proper distance, she pushed the door, making a ear breaking screech as went bulldozing the line of soldiers. She quickly followed suit and move towards the upper level.

But she was met with more resistance.

Gunfights were longer and harder for her and she doesn't have the time. Taking a deep breath from behind her cover, she pulled a flashbang and tossed it armed at the soldiers.

BANG!

The gunfire stoped and she moved it shoving past the disorientated soldiers, at the same time snatching any ammo on their pockets.

"I have to get out! I have to get out! I have to find Chihiro, I have to find him!" she said to herself repeatedly.

Looking around, she saw a thick metal door which was under maintenance. She quickly inspected the door and found the weakness on its hinges. With bare hands, she tore the door from the hinges and check its thickness.

Good.

It was thick enough to stop incoming bullet fire. Holding it on its knob, she quickly moves in using the door as a makeshift shield. She flowed through more resistance and crushed an automated turret at the end of the hallway. She then pushed the door ahead of him so strong that several guards and turrets were crush by the force. the blast created a opening on the wall that she crawl through.

Alarms kept blaring as she ran through the empty corridor, behind her she hears that more guards are trying to keep up with her. she ran fast as her legs could carry her. she feel the strain, but she never feel any pain. Her breathing is getting faster by the second.

"Furuya-kun, I'm coming."

BANG! BANG!

Gunfire began to blare as the floor around her showered sparks, bullets coming in from the elevated platform were so intense that she took cover by the pillar to her right. Noticing something dripping on her feet, she looked at her left arm only to see five bullet holes dripping out her blood.

"Damn!" she hissed before tearing off a sleeves of her shirt and using it as a makeshift bandage. Good thing she still felt no pain since her alteration. She inspected the heavily guarded door ahead of her; from what she knew, this is the last door to the surface world.

"I have to make it." she said looking at a way to get up the platform and neutralize the guards. she have to conserve ammo for the journey outside.

There!

A small incline plane that was intended for cargo transport was placed near the platform. It was not high enough to reach it conventional but for her, jumping from there will reach the platform.

Picking up a stone, she stepped out from cover and threw the stone at the guards, distracting them for a at least a second before dashing as fast as she could to the incline plane. The time was perfect, she high jumped towards the platform and landing her feet on the shoulder of a nearby guard, quickly knocking him cold. The others turned their guns on her but she quickly moves in and disarm them by knocking the guns from their hands. A simple chop on the back knocks them out.

Grabbing the extra ammo from the guards she jumped down and broke the door in half. Behind her shouting of more troops were heard. She did it.

A long dark silent corridor with low lighted staircases was ahead of her as she ran. From she was seeing, this place is no longer part of Biotech facility but another building. After what seems like a ethernity of climbing up the stairs, she finally sees sunlight. Smiling she ran towards it until breaking the old door open and at last, Rea Sanka find herself outside after two years of confinement.

She gasped, this was not (partially) she was expecting.

The world has changed.

It came directly from one of the Zombie movies she and Chihiro watched before. it was a post-apocalyptic scenario were the city is ruins. Cars, buildings were wrecked. And of course the new population is wandering the streets.

Zombies.

The undead took over the surface world, now wandering the streets of post-apocalyptic Tokyo, devouring anything that is living, man, or animal. Fortunate for her that she was still dead.

Drawing out her pistol, she scanned the street she was in. the zombies paid no mind to her as if she was invisible though the noise she makes like footsteps were being notice for a second.

"Where are you?" she sighed sadly as she walked the undead streets. She is in the middle of nowhere and for a moment doesn't know what to do.

"Come on Rea, those freaks may have imprisoned you, but with also benefits. You your instincts, I know he's still alive, I know it, I can..." she paused for a moment before she felt into a trance. Her ruby eyes become blank and she smiled. "Smell him..." she said in a almost hypnotised tone.

Shaking her head, she regained her senses, some things are meant to be permanent. "I can control it, guess I have to thank you soon... with my fist" she mumbled thinking about the mysterious leader of Biotech.

Letting her instinct lead the way, Rea followed the path she was being taken. Ignoring everything in way, though she kept her guard up for instant ambushes, one goal is on her mind. That is to find Chihiro Furuya, believing he is still alive.


	3. Alone, without you

Lone dark cloak blown to the wind, the rifle on his back makes a silhouette that makes the wearer looking like a western cowboy. This wearer is Chihiro Furuya, a changed man. Two years on the run from the undead brought that guts out of him, his heart was pure determination; determine to get Rea back to his arms. He made a vow to her that he will look after her, and his not going to give up until now.

For hours, Chihiro walks the highway that seen better days, leaving the town of Shirou, his home town, towards their camp for the night. Food scavenging has been a little fruitful lately since he scouted that they are the only people here in this area; alive that is.

"Feels like we three are the only ones left on this planet" he said to himself, thinking what's left of his fanily: Mero, her younger sister, and Ranko, his cousin.

Even though keeping alert for ambushes, his mind kept focused on the undead that took his heart. Even two years is not enough for him to give up, he knew one day he will find her and never let her go again.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard rustling in the bushes just ahead of him. He dropped his bag carrying the supplies he salvage from town and readied his hunting rifle. He loaded a round in the chamber and waited for something to come out. He silently growled every time he is going to shoot something, he was angry, he angry to the thing he once love almost fanatically.

The Zombies, because of them, they took Rea, because of them, she is one of them and suffering, because of them, his family is almost wiped out, his father died trying to protect her, they are almost food for the dead if not for Mero to wake him up and dragged Ranko away as soon as possible.

His angered thoughts disappeared when he saw through the scope that small bunny hopped out, apparently looking for something to hide upon or whatever. He smiled slung his rifle back before continuing his journey.

For the two years after Rea was abducted, Chihiro became a different person. He became even a little distant from everyone else, even going on commando – style search for his beloved. Mero of course was alarmed and concerned even though it is not written in her face. Ranko just kept her distance due to trauma of the sudden lost of her parents and his uncle.

Indeed it was a dark time for the three of them, probably the darkest of their lives. In an instant, everything changed, the world went upside down. Mero was the most affected, she was forced to fight things that she doesn't want to fight. She gotta admit, she can consider Rea's confused stated every now and then but the drastic change was far from what she considers despair.

* * *

Chihiro remember the events three months after Rea's abduction. They are in Hiroshima scavenging weapons, food and gear. They are camped in one of the abandoned buildings in the city; the place was covered with blood from the small skirmish between them and the dead occupants.

Back then, he smiled on how his company transcends from being a traumatic to badass kicking zombie killers. It was just like coming out from the movies he watched. Ranko uses her tennis racket skills to use by wielding melee weapons of the same fashion. Surprisingly enough, she knew how to uses guns and taught him and Mero to wield one.

"My dad was a member of the government's secret investigation unit. Well, I really don't know about the details but I heard that he once take missions abroad to spy and stuff. Much like the USA's CIA can do. That's why I knew how to hold a gun, well he taught me." Ranko said with pride, her chest goes along with it. "Or course, he quits the job when she married mom and started that restaurant."

"Ah I see, now wonder you are also tough and beating the crap out of me" he replied smiling.

"Hmm..? that is because your hard headed, even harder that that hair of yours, seriously it's the end of the world as we know it, and yet you can't get your hair cut." she crossed her arms and leaned forward stare at him a little closer with brows furrowed. Chihiro of course was startled.

"Stop staring like that, what is their something in my face?"

"Nope, nothing, I just remember how cute you are when you were once a child, of course without the silly hair." She laughed a little then she looked down in silence.

"Hey, we'll be okay" his tone was reassuring but the words were not. Mero noticed this as she looked upon her brother.

"I know, it just… It's sudden… I.. I…" she trailed off as she let her tears fell from her brown eyes. In an instant, Chihiro went to her side and held her tight as he can. He too was crying as he felt the emotion coming from his cousin. Mero also moved close to hug them both.

After a moment Mero, broke away picked up the beretta 9mm and load a bullet in the chamber. The two were surprised at her action and about to asked when she shushed them both.

"We are not alone here" Mero spoke in a low monotone voice.

Chihiro immediately put himself in front of Ranko as he grabbed a metal bar that was on his pack. Mero pointed a lone zombie walking at the end of the corridor. Chihiro silently moved in while Mero redies her gun just in case his brother was spotted.

Upon reaching a striking distance, Chihiro picked up a stone and threw it across to the zombie. Upon the sound, the zombie immediately followed it making his back turned on Chihiro. He silently moved from behind and struck the zombie's head.

WHAM!

Blood and guts spews out everywhere as he kept striking the head. Soon none was remained of the head but he still hitting it as hard as he can. Ranko stepped in restrained his hands, she carefully removed the blood stained metal bar and hugged him with complete sympathy.

At that he lost it, he cried in frustration, he cried at loneness, he cried for her, he cried for the first time after that fateful night. Nothing can stopped him even the people around him.

"We will find her, we will find her" Ranko whispered to him as he cried on her shoulder. Mero puts a hand on his head then went on her knees to hug his brother. They stayed for a while like that then went back to the camp, but not apart, but rather a reunited family.

* * *

Chihiro smiled as he looked upon the sky, it was already sunset and their camp was already in view; The most memorable place in his life in his hometown, the ruins of the abandoned hotel; The place where his life changed completely, the place where she met him.

"I'm back" he announce as he approached the camp behind the ruins. Mero was the first to approached him, taking the bag full of supplies in the process.

"Welcome back nee-san!" she greeted in her usual monotone voice.

"Where's Ranko?"

"In the back, getting some wood for the fire tonight." She said pointing in the direction she went.

"Oh I see." He was going to went after her but Mero stopped him.

"Wait, you just came from a day long scavenging of supplies, why don't you sit down for a moment. I don't want you to get tired too much, you don't have to do everything by yourself. Ranko also said this to me in case you are going after her. she will be fine, trust her."

Chihiro sighed before going back towards Mero and sat on the ground. Indeed he was exhausted but he felt like he was now responsible for them both. He looked upon his sister who was busy looking in the bag full of supplies.

'_Glad that until now she fine though, I know that the loss where also taking toll on you Mero, I just hope I can help much. I still feel like useless, since I fail Rea that night.' _He said pitifully.

"Nee-san, is there something wrong?" Mero asked upon seeing Chihiro staring towards her.

"Uh no I'm fine…" he close his eyes and buried his head on top of his folded knees to cover his thoughts "…just tired."

"Why don't you take a nap for hour or two, I'll see things here for now, don't worry we are safe."

'_Mero, there is no such thing as safe now.' _He said to his mind, his dream become reality; His dream, but the nightmare of humanity.

Feeling heavy, Chihiro lie down on the ground and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

That night, after they had dinner, Chihiro was on night duty again. Standing on top of what is left of the ruined hotel, he looked upon the only way in and out of the area. So far nothing ordinary to see like most of the times, he yawns for a moment while surveying the view ahead of him. Upon blinking his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something walking beside the road.

"Huh?"

He looked again after blinking a few times but found the road plain and ordinary again.

"… must be my imagination but then again, if your mind's playing tricks, then…" he trailed off. He immediately grabbed his rifle and put a round on the chamber. He went alert at an instant, feeling immediately that something invaded the atmosphere. He looked around for something that will give it away, but still utter silence.

By each passing minute, Chihiro felt that the silence was too deafening to his mind. he decided to move to a better spot but suddenly…

CLANG! CLANG!

He heared a rattle of a can just below the building or rather what's left of it. His heart jumped to his throat, it was too close than he expected. Reading his arms and gun for battle, he silently went down the stairs of the ruined building and on to the outside, rifle at the ready. Looking left where he heard the rattle he found nothing, but when he looked to his right. He saw it.

Freezing to his tracks, he dropped his rifle in shock and just stared there with a biggest disbelief in his eyes. His cat like eyes staring at a female figure with black hair, clad in leather jacket, jeans, and boots. The figure's expression was the same thing he always remember every time before he sleeps. A smile that could melt a man's heart, particularly his.

"I'm home…" the figure spoke. At that Chihiro lost it.


End file.
